Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Meiko's ambition in life is to sample all the food in the world.But she seems to be taking it a little too seriously. This isnt really a funny fic but review please


**A/N wow this is so creepy…I think this is my first time writing a serious fic…This is based of Meiko's Conchita, The epicurean daughter of evil song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid. Short and sweet.**

* * *

"Conchita-sama," a pair of twins chimed, "your supper is here!"

A blonde boy with his hair up in a ponytail laid plate after plate in front of a smiling brunette woman. His twin, a blonde girl with a bow on her head, was reading today's supper menu to the brunette.

In this household, this was how the regular day went by. Food, food and more food. Not surprising as the owner was a person whose life revolved around food. Her goal in life was to sample every food in the world. Meiko was her name. She thanked her maid and butler politely, then clapped her hands together and said, "Itadakimasu" and dug in.

This castle housed only four people. Meiko, the owner, Rin, the maid, Len, the butler, and Kaito, the 15th cook. The 'conchita' was what they called Meiko.

Up till now, the conchita has been well behaved, but one small request from the cook turned into the demise of the conchita.

* * *

Kaito, the chef in the household, was soon running out of recipes to cook and serve to the conchita. He knew the conchita would fire him if he even repeated one recipe. Deciding to go on a short vacation to refresh his stock of recipes, he plucked up enough courage to ask the conchita for a small trip. But the conchita didn't seem keen on letting her cook disappear on her.

"Man, he is so useless," Conchita said after the cook had another failed attempt at getting the conchita to permit him to go on vacation. Just then, the maid brought in her lunch.

"Ah Rin, could you do your dear conchita a favour?" The conchita said, a grin plastered on her face.

"Anything you wish madam." Rin said her voice full of happiness.

"I'm getting rather annoyed with Kaito's attempts at a vacation," Conchita said, her grin turning eviler, "take care of it." Rin looked shocked for a while before grinning and saying "as you wish" before running off with an impish grin on her face.

* * *

The butler, who was on rather good terms with the chef, was waiting for the newest dish to be prepared for the conchita. Then, he heard a loud scream, and saw his sister exit from the kitchen door. Len managed to stop her before she walked off.

"What happened in there? I heard a scream, are you hurt?" Len, being the over protective brother that he was, began checking Rin for any injuries.

"I'm fine~" Rin chimed.

"Wait," Len said, feeling something was amiss, "Where is Kaito?" Rin began humming "Respect her, honour her, our great conchita, betrayers have to pay the price, for what they do." And walked away. Len sighed. "There goes another chef…"

* * *

"Lunch time conchita-sama~" The twins announced, laying a plate of food in front of her, "today's menu is rather special." Len removed the cover on the plate. "Today's lunch is…Kaito" Sure enough on the plate was Kaito's lifeless form.

"Itadakimasu" And soon, Kaito was no more.

"I'm done," Conchita said. Len and Rin collected the dishes for washing.

"Where is the next dish?" Conchita asked.

"You already ate Kaito, so now we have no chef." Len answered. Conchita asked Rin and Len to hire a new chef, and went to her room.

* * *

"Where is my breakfast?" Conchita asked.

"Apparently, word has gotten out about Kaito's death and people now fear you. As a result, we weren't able to hire anyone." Len replied nonchalantly.

"Oh really, I'm getting hungry…" Conchita thought for a while then said, "Butler, come here."

Len stepped forward. "What is it Conchita-sama?"

Meiko grabbed him by the arm. "I wonder what you taste like."

Len was frightened. He struggled as hard as he could but conchita was strong. After finishing Len, she looked at Rin and said, "what about you maid?" Rin knew she would not be able to escape conchita. But still, she was scared. She ran, but was no match for conchita.

Soon, only the conchita was left. No one else to eat, so she sat at the dining table alone. She grew bored and started gazing at her right hand. A sly grin crossed her face. "I wonder what I taste like. Itadakimasu."

Once she started, she couldn't stop. To her, she was the most tastiest dish she ever had.

* * *

_14 years later_

* * *

"Len! Len!" Rin said, "Look at this castle! It's so big! All we need to do is fixing it up and decorate it a little and we could live in it!"

"Have you decided to buy this house my lady?" Len asked politely.

"Len, I told you. Even though I am a princess, and you are just a servant, call me Rin." She replied.

"Yes my lady." Len answered. Rin punched him in the arm.

"So let's buy this castle. It's near the gold kingdom where I can easily rule over it." Rin said, smiling…

* * *

**Liked the little servant reference I put behind? XD R&R pls wow so many line breaks 0.o**


End file.
